Aishiteru
by Flameofdeath
Summary: ~Chapter 2!!~*YAOI* YY/Y; S/J; B/R--The boys go on a road trip to the country R & R!!
1. ROAD TRIP!

" Aishiteru "  
  
~Blaze~: First of all, this is YAOI story. For those of you who don't know what that means, it means a gay relationship, boy x boy relationships. And it is rated accordingly...*blush* This is my FIRST Yaoi R-rated fic, so please be nice. Oh, and if you don't like yaoi, WHYA RE YOU HERE???  
  
~Yami~: Now.what are you forgetting?  
  
~Blaze~: Pairings are: Yami/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, and Seto/Jou  
  
~Yami~: And...?  
  
~Blaze~: I don't wanna!!! *pout*  
  
~Yugi~: Now, now...it's alright...go ahead  
  
~Blaze~: *sniff* Fine... I don't own Yu-gi oh ! or any of its characters, I ONLY own the plot...so be nice and don't steal! Oh and Read and Review please!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Tell me why I'm agreeing to do this," Bakura complained as Ryou packed their suitcases.  
  
"Tell me why I'm packing both our suitcases," Ryou retaliated. Bakura chose to ignore that comment. Shaking his head, good-naturedly, Ryou stated. "Seto, Jou, Yami, and Yugi are going to be there." Bakura needed no more explanations. Apparently, his hikari had matchmaking plans for the four. "There!" he said proudly, while slamming both suitcases. "Finally done!"  
  
"And just in time too," Bakura said with a wicked glint in his eye.  
  
"In time for what..." Ryou wondered out loud. The trip was in 5 hours. 'So, what could Bakura be talking about-' His thoughts were interrupted when Bakura claimed his hikari's lips with his own. When they [finally] broke apart for air, Ryou merely commented, "Oh...THAT."  
  
**********  
  
"Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami!!" a very excited Yugi cried, jumping up and down on his yami. "Up, up, up, up, up!!!!"  
  
"Y-yugi...?" a groggy Yami asked. He had forgotten to sleep in his soul room-again. A small blush crept on his face as he saw his hikari jumping up and down on their bed wearing only his boxers. Chuckling, and desperately praying that Yugi didn't see the blush, Yami sat up. "Why so excited, aibou?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Yugi asked, incredulously. "Today's the day!! The day of all days!" he continued to jump up and down on the bed. Yami racked his brain to figure out what this 'day of all days' could possibly be. Oh! That's right... they were all going for a road trip to the country. 'With Jounouchi, Ryou, and... Seto and Bakura...'  
  
"The country?" Yami asked, uncertainly. Yugi nodded his head, vigorously.  
  
"BOYS! BREAKFAST!!!!" Yugi's grandfather yelled from the kitchen. Yugi dragged Yami out of bed, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Aibou-" Yami started.  
  
"Not now, Yami."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Yami! Come on!"  
  
"YUGI!" Yami shouted.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked, slightly peeved.  
  
"Don't you think...we should change first?" Yugi blushed as he saw both him and Yami in their boxers.  
  
"Yeah...that would be a good idea..." Yami chuckled as he saw his little aibou run around putting on random clothing: orange shirt, green pants, purple socks.  
  
"All done!" Yugi said, proudly. Yami shook his head.  
  
"For now...tell Grandpa that I'll be there in a minute, all right." At Yugi's questioning look, he added, "I, at least, would like to color coordinate today." Yugi blushed, and ran off.  
  
Yami smiled wistfully at his hikari's back. So pure, so innocent...  
  
**********  
  
"Stupid old man...where DOES he keep it?" Jou muttered, running wildly in his run-down house. His father takes Jou's pay all the time and hides it to pay for more booze. Well, Jou wanted it back. Now. He couldn't go on the trip with the other guys without any money. Especially not with that arrogant bastard, Seto Kaiba. Mr. Moneybags, as Jou liked to refer to him as. He couldn't take him calling him a mutt; he didn't want to have to be called a poor mutt as well.  
  
Jou made a victory sign to himself as he spotted his father's safe, half open. Jou took his salary out of there. He was tempted to take more money. There was no way he could buy anything with this little money. Hesitating, he decided not to. He'd just be a lying, stealing cheat, just like his father. And that was exactly what he didn't want to be.  
  
He heard the broken -down clock ring 5 o' clock. The clock was 2 hours slow, so it was 7 o'clock. Time to go to Yugi's. After all, there was no way he'd let the others pick him up. They'd see his house. Sighing, he winced as he thought of the punishment he'd receive for leaving. Oh well. A week away from his father was definitely worth any beating.  
  
**********  
  
"Seto! It's almost 7 o' clock! Aren't you going out with the others for a week? Well, you'd better hurry, you know," Mokuba reminded. Seto nodded, as he finished his work on his laptop. For the past three days, he was working his butt off trying to get all his work done. After all, he'd be away for a week. 'Why am I going on this stupid trip, anyway?' He answered his own question. 'Because Mokuba insisted that you took a LONG holiday from your work.' And Seto would go jump off the highest cliff for Mokuba. Granted, Mokuba wasn't that happy that he was going to go away for ONLY a week, but for a man who works every second of the day with very little sleep, a week off was almost unthinkable.  
  
"This company basically runs itself, Seto. You deserve some time off," Mokuba had argued. And of course he won in the end.  
  
Shaking himself out of these thoughts, Seto looked at his brother sternly. "Now, I want you to call me on my cell when Taichi comes to pick you up, ok? And you're not going on any special 'adventures', got it? Besides, I heard that this little Ruki you keep telling me about, is Taichi's sister." Seto added, grinning. Ruki was this little girl his brother had a crush on.  
  
Mokuba blushed, slightly, but retorted with, "Of course, Seto. And you're not going to do ANY work this whole week, got it? Besides, I heard that a certain blond will be there..." Seto looked at him, shocked.  
  
"What...what are you..." was all Seto could manage to sputter out.  
  
Mokuba laughed. "Come on, you two spend so much time trying to diss-"  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto warned, at his choice of words.  
  
"-fine, make fun of each other. It's obvious Seto. You do have got it going fro each other." Seto's blush deepened.  
  
"I think it's time for me to leave, little brother," Seto said, ruffling Mokuba's hair.  
  
"Fine," Mokuba pouted, "Deny it, if you want, but you two are hopelessly in love with each other."  
  
Seto left his mansion, laughing at his his little brother's advice. 'He's watching too many soap operas.'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
~Blaze~: Did you like?  
  
~Yami~: No.  
  
~Yugi~: Yami!! That's mean!  
  
~Yami~: I know.  
  
~Blaze~: He's being mean to me!! *runs to Yugi*  
  
~Yugi~: *comforts Blaze* there, there *to the readers* Please review her story!!!!  
  
~Yami~: Yes, maybe she'll stop whining if you do *gets hit over the head with a mallet* 


	2. Yugi, no bad thoughts about Yami allowed...

"Aishiteru"  
  
~Blaze~: Thank you for those who reviewed!!!  
  
~Yami~: I'm surprised anyone did...  
  
~Blaze~: *about to cry*  
  
~Kaiba~: YAMI!!! If she cried ONE MORE TIME, I WILL KICK YOUR A**!!!  
  
~Bakura (whispering to Ryou)~: I didn't know he cared about her that much...  
  
~Ryou (whispering back to Bakura)~: He does, not that much though...he just doesn't want her walking in on him and Jou...  
  
~Blaze~: *gets out her trusty flamethrower and mallet*  
  
~Yugi~: uh...*sweatdrop* Blaze does not own *hears screaming*...Yugi- oh...she is just borrowing-oh...that HAS to hurt...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"8 o' clock, Monday night and I'm waiting-to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me." Bakura and Jou sang.  
  
"That would be just about any girl, Jounouchi," Seto muttered from the driver's seat. Yami, unfortunately stuck sitting next to Seto, glared at him. But secretly, he did at least wish that Bakura and Jou would stop singing. It was and hour and a half since they set out, so he couldn't exactly blame them, but, well, they weren't the best singers on this side of the planet.  
  
"Who's up for snacks?" Ryou offered helpfully. Bakura gave Jou a high 5 at the idea and they both dug into the trunk for the snacks.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! I can't see!" Seto complained.  
  
"Aw, Moneybags can't see...poor thing..." Jou mocked.  
  
"Jou! His name is Seto Kaiba." Yugi said firmly. This vacation was so that the six of them could have some time off, not for Seto and Jou to fight more than they usually do. Yami smiled at his hikari, gesturing that he supported his idea.  
  
//I agree, aibou.//  
  
/Than-WAIT A MINUTE!! YOU READ MY MIND WITHOUT ASKING??/  
  
"YUGI!" Yami yelled out loud, almost making Seto go deaf. "Don't yell!!!" Bakura chuckled at the Pharaoh's 'plight'; Ryou glared at Bakura; Joey raised his eyebrow in confusion and laughed at Seto's problem; and Seto was trying to ease the pain of his ringing ears.  
  
The seating arrangement went something like this; in the back seat, Bakura and Jou, in the middle seat, Ryou and Yugi, and in the front seat, Seto driving and Yami 'trying' to navigate.  
  
" I found potato chips!!!" Jou exclaimed. He and Bakura began to fight over the food.  
  
"Hey guys, make sure you save some for us," Yugi called over his shoulder.  
  
"I think that's hardly going to happen, Yugi," Seto said, wryly, "If the street mutt's back there, he'll probably eat everything in two minutes flat." He gave out a yelp as Yami cuffed him hard at the back of his neck.  
  
/Yami!/  
  
//You're telling me he didn't deserve that?//  
  
/No...but he doesn't know about Jou's...well, condition. I'm sure he wouldn't make fun of him if he knew.../  
  
"Ow!" Seto exclaimed. "What was that for? I was only telling the truth!"  
  
//You were saying?//  
  
/I'm sure this can all be resolved somehow./  
  
At the same time, Bakura and Ryou were having their own conversation.  
  
((Ryou? How do you propose to get those two together? It looks like Seto won't let up))  
  
(Trust me, Bakura, I know. They both have hidden feelings for each other. It's just buried deep within their defenses. This trip'll break those defenses, and their love shall prevail.)  
  
((...))  
  
(Bakura?)  
  
((...You're reading too many romance novels.))  
  
Meanwhile, Jou was having difficulties of his own that, unfortunately, he did not have a yami or hikari to talk them out with. 'Thank god Yami cuffed him, but...what if this goes on all week? Moneybags just doesn't get it. Being the CEO of a big company, suddenly made him a hot-shot, huh?'  
  
**********  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Seto leaned back on his seat, shaking his head, exasperatedly. They were only a few minutes away from their condominium, and nature just HAD to call the others. Knowing the others, Ryou and Bakura were probably making out in a broken down stall, Yami and Yugi were too embarrassed to use the urinals in front of each other, and Jou was...  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows. After all this time, he could understand Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and even Yami, but Jou...he didn't know anything about him. Why is that? He went out of his way to make fun of Jou all the time, so how come he doesn't know a thing about him?  
  
What DID he know about Jou? That he had a little sister, Shizuka, whom he dueled for at Duelist Kingdom. His parents were divorced, and he lived with his father. Anything else? Oh, and Jou was a horrible singer. But that was just about it.  
  
Lost in his musings, he didn't notice Jou entering the minivan, and going back to his seat. He sighed. Why was this bugging him so much? He didn't know Jou, so big deal. He was just a street mutt, wasn't he? He looked it anyway. He sighed again. "Jou..." he whispered, not aware he did so.  
  
"You called?" a voice drawled. "You know, Kaiba, I never would've thought you would be fantasizing about me."  
  
Seto blushed a bright pink, as his eyes widened. When had that little mutt got in the car? Controlling his embarrassment, he turned around to retort, "And I never would've thought that street mutt like you would be going to the men's room in the first place. The dogs do it around the trees, like one over there, you know."  
  
Jou turned red from anger. There he went with the 'street mutt' thing. Was it his fault? His eyes welled up with tears. 'What are you doing Jounouchi?? You can't cry in front of this creep. This is uncaring, cold, stoic, Kaiba.' He muttered a couple curses under his breath before sliding back in his seat.  
  
Seto wasn't blind. He saw the tear welling up in Jou's eyes. 'I made him cry?' he wondered. 'How weak' and he turned around, gripping the steering wheel hard for reasons he didn't know.  
  
**********  
  
Yugi blushed as he used the urinal. He really hated these things. 'I mean, Yami's RIGHT THERE and he can see everything...well, THAT anyway.' When he was done, he zipped up his jeans, and went to wash his hands. Then it was Yami's turn. He noticed Yami's cheeks turn bright red too. 'Maybe he's not comfortable with using a urinal...didn't they have chamber pots in Egypt? ' Yugi's face turned even redder as he thought of Yami first learning to use the bathroom. 'STOP! BAD THOUGHTS ABOUT YAMI _NOT ALLOWED_!!!! '  
  
He couldn't help but look at Yami out of the corner of his eye as Yami undid his leather pants. Tight leather pants. ' Oh god, I need to stop...' [A/N: Yugi's not as innocent as we thought, is he?? LoL] 'Remember Yugi, bad thoughts not allowed-OH MY GOD I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! ' And with that thought ringing in his head (and image in his mind) he ran out, muttering a quick apology to Yami for not waiting for him.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
~Blaze~: You like? *Yami opens mouth to answer* NO! Don't answer that!  
  
~Yugi~: Eh he...ok, the rule is, 5 reviews to get the next chapter! And in the meantime, check out her other story, "Dreamers Often Lie" !!  
  
~Yami~: Yes, I am not gay in that one...  
  
~Yugi~: *tears welling up* You don't love me, Yami??  
  
~Yami~: *becomes all softy* Of course I do, aibou!! I love you more than ANYTHING! *sees Blaze* All right...come here you two...*gives Yugi and Blaze a hug*  
  
~Blaze~: Remember, REVIEW!!! *snuggles into Yami*  
  
~Kaiba~: As usual, I am left out... 


End file.
